Carmen Magicum
Carmen Magicum (カルメン メージカム; karumen meejikamu) is a type of Caster Magic that allows the user to summon various magic circles, for various purposes, after having performed the correct gesture with his hand. Description This magic revolves around the usage of different magic circles for different purposes: from the defensive to the offensive one, or even for sealing someone's magic power. Unlike Amaterasu Magic Seals, Carmen Magicum does not create seals which then explode, but is designed for more versatile use, as some seals create barriers, while others cause damage or heal wounds. Casting this kind of magic, however, given the difficulty in making the right gesture during the first attempts, drains a considerable amount of magical power into inexperienced users, in order to guarantee the same final effect of the spell despite the incorrect gesture. This is why young mages or those who have recently ventured into the use of this magic, do not use seals beyond the fourth or fifth Spell * 1° Carmen: Thor’s Mirror Barrier '(ソアー ミラー バリエル; ''soaa miraa barieru): users, after having performed the requested hand gesture, open a magic circle in front of them capable of absorbing a non-physical spell of equal or lesser power to that of the mage, thus redirecting the spell back with double the force. In case the magic they want to mirror is too powerful, it will then hit the users with the double of the original strength. * '2° Carmen: Wooden Snake '(ウーデン スネーク, wuuden suneeku): after the correct hand gesture, users open a magic seal on the ground from which comes a wooden snake attackin the target. * '3° Carmen: Volkanus '(ボーカニャス, ''bookanyasu): ''with the execution of the correct hand gesture, users surrounds the target with four magic circles that then explode. It’s one of the strongest basic spells Carmen Magicum has and it is often used from beginners to create discreet damage. * '''4° Carmen: Emperor Seal (エムペラー シアル, emuperaa shiaru): with this carmen, users are able of sealing away the magic power of someone. However, the sealing is only relative to a psychological aspect, and not a real sealing. After the target understand that their magic is not sealed away, they regain the use of it. Being a psychological attack, once the target understood the trick, this spell can't be casted again on the same target. * 5° Carmen: Seal of Aplu (シアル オフ エープル, shiaru ofu eepuru): this is the only healing spell of this magic. With the correct hand gesture, users are able of opening a magic circle under their target, healing him/her from injuries like a broken bone or scratches. No major wounds can be healed. * 6° Carmen: Nethuns Wall (ネスンス ワル; nesunsu waru): with the correct hand gesture, users create a water wall in front of them to throw to the target. The more magic they put in this spell, the more big is the wall. To cast this spell, mages could find help if they are near a water source, as the created magic circle would use that water more, absorbing less magic power from the mage. But in this case, the size of the wall would depend only on the quantity of water present. * 7° Carmen: Impenetrable Fog (イムペネトラブル フォグ, imupenetoraburu fogu): users, after having performed the correct hand gesture, produce a thick fog that makes impossible, except for them, to see. Although not effective as an offensive move, it can be used both for escape or to prepare a surprise attack. * 8° Carmen: Final Emperor Seal (フィナルエムペラー シアル, finaru emuperaa shiaru): with this carmen, users are able to seal the magic of someone. Differently from 4° Carmen, this isn’t a psychological sealing and the target isn’t able of using his/her magic unless the caster of this magic, or someone expert, undo the sealing. * 9° Carmen: Tiet Wall (ティエット ワル, tietto waru): with the correct hand gesture, the users are able of summoning a rock wall everywhere they want. This wall is capable of resist to different attack without breaking. * 10° Carmen: Lewk Sphere (ルク スファー, ruku sufaa): users create, with the right hand gesture, a sphere made out of light. This can simply be used to illuminate, or it can blind the target with its light or even explode, causing little damage. Even if it’s the tenth Carmen, it one of the easiest to cast and it’s usually the first one that is learned when approaching to this magic. * 11° Carmen: Sker Neyno (スカー ニーノス, sukaa niinosu): after performing the correct hand gesture, users open in front of them a dark circle capable of absorbing every type of non-physical spell. This is one of the most difficult spell to cast, and rarely it is seen in action. * Last Carmen: Primordial Song of God Tinia (プリモーディエル ソング オフ ゴッド ティニア, purimoodieru songu ofu goddo tinia): with this carmen, users are able to conjure a rain of lightning directly on the target. It is a very powerful spell, which requires a lot of magic strength and can only be used by those who are experiencing very strong emotions capable of giving this strength. Mages can also cast this spell without the strength given by the emotions, but it will result a bit more difficult to do. Anyway, using this spell leaves users without any strength left to fight until they have completely rested. * Forbidden Carmen: Culsu Wing (クルヒーウ ウィング, kuruhiiu wingu): no one ever saw this carmen being casted, as everyone who learned this magic refuse to use this spell. It instantly kills every single living being on the battlefield. It has a consequence: the more lives the spell takes, the more the mage life is reduced. Behind the Scenes * Lewk, Sker and Neynos are words taken up from Proto-Indo-European reconstructed language, mining respectively: Light, Circle and Darkness. * The names Volkanus, Aplu, Nethuns, Tiet, Tinia and Culsu are taken up from ancient latin and etruscan mythology. * Although this magic does not require the use of chants or poetry, the name Carmen Magicum is latin and stands for Magic Song or Magic Poetry. Category:Laerion9 Category:Caster Magic Category:Magic and Abilities